


Lite 'n Fire

by CosmicLobster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Archangel - Freeform, Fluff, God!Michaelverse, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Kingverse, Lite 'n Fire - Freeform, Lucifer's Fall, M/M, Massage, Mating Bond, More comfort than hurt, Seven Kings of Hell, Soul Bond, Wing massage, original male character/original male character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicLobster/pseuds/CosmicLobster
Summary: An extremely short Asmodeus/Lucifer drabble I wrote because I was emotionally suffering! :D





	Lite 'n Fire

**Author's Note:**

> {Warning: Self-Deprecating Note} This is kind of an AU where the sins don't exist. I'm not 100% proud of this, mainly because I was emotionally/mentally hurt (which is when I get kinda stupid) when I was writing this and that combined with my "wing it" writing style...yikes.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Asmodeus placed a soothing hand on Lucifer's back, as his mate, he could sense the archangel's distress from miles away. Lucifer relaxed in his partner's presence, "I-It all hurts." he softly whimpered and shifted his aching wings. Today was the anniversary of Lucifer's fall, every year on this day his head pounded and his wings throbbed. "Tell me if I hurt you, Darling." Asmodeus slowly massaged his mate's largest wing on the left side.

Lucifer moaned softly at the gentle touch. He spread his wings wider to giving Asmodeus more room to rub, the shock of pain from sudden movement made him wince. "Did I hurt you?" Asmodeus asked, pulling his hands away from the sensitive appendage. "No, please keep going." Lucifer begged.

Asmodeus placed a healing kiss on his forehead, chasing away the pounding in his mate's head. He then started to massage his largest wing on the right side, caressing every curve of the pained wing. Suddenly, he heard Lucifer crying. "What's wrong?" he shifted to face his partner, "I don't deserve you" Lucifer cried.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes fondly, he always said he didn't deserve the bond between them when he was down. "Why's that, Lu?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucifer bit his lip for second then replied "Because I'm a disappointment to everyone, I disobeyed my father, I-I ruined Heaven and I fell because I was j-jealous of..." he trailed off. Asmodeus made Lucifer look at him "Lu, don't forget what he was doing up there. You didn't ruin Heaven, you saved it from Mi- him. And, in case you forgot, we fell together-" he paused for a second to look into Lucifer's eyes, "-I didn't let you go through it alone then and I won't start now." he finished, giving Lucifer a quick peck on the cheek.

After an hour, Asmodeus finished massaging all six of his mate's wings. Lucifer wrapped his arms and wings around his partner, "I love you, Asmo", Asmodeus kissed Lucifer's nose.

"I love you too, Lu" he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If it was bad at least it was short, right?


End file.
